gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
For the Future
is the 47th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Given what Setsuna said about change, Graham questions if that’s the pinnacle of what Setsuna has achieved. He remembers back to meeting with Homer and the desire to fight Celestial Being: back then, he had told Homer that he wanted the pinnacle that only people who fight can reach. Graham hopes only for victory, but Setsuna points out that there’s also the future. Back in their fight, the two battle in their respective Trans-Am modes, but right as Graham tries to finish off Setsuna, the 00 Raiser catches and breaks the Susanowo’s blade. The 00 Raiser then pierces the Susanoo’s shoulders, destroying both of its arms and knocking it out of Trans-Am. Emerging from the cockpit bloodied but still alive, Graham wants Setsuna to finish him off (as a code of honour killing opponents when defeated, rather than living and be insulted), but Setsuna refuses and explains that he’s living and taking hold of tomorrow - that is his battle. Leaving Graham with the idea of fighting to live, Setsuna and Saji fly off, and since Louise is already gone, the two head back to the Ptolemaios. Watching them go, Regene wonders if Setsuna awoke as a purebred, and he thinks that that is the power to take hold of the fate of mankind. Once Setsuna returns to the Ptolemy 2 , he gives the crew the location of Veda , and they conclude that it is hidden on the far side of the moon. More good news comes in the arrival of Linda and the new Gundam equipment. Meanwhile, the A-LAWS fleet prepares to embark on their mission to take down Celestial Being, and Arthur is confident with the force of 21 ships and 108 mobile suits. It doesn’t bother him that Hiling, Revive, and Louise have all left the fleet with their respective mobile suits and mobile armor. They had actually gotten orders from Ribbons to return to base, and Andrei joins them to support Louise. Although in pain in her cockpit, Louise remembers how she killed Nena and feels that Nena got her just deserts. Back on the Ptolemaios, Linda has brought all sorts of parts and supplies, including the 0 Gundam . In fact, the 0 Gundam has been outfitted with a particle storage tank so that it can participate in combat for a limited amount of time. The other Gundams also received GN Heavy Weapons upgrades, including six GN Rifle Bits for Cherudim, two extra cannons and GN Field emitters for Seravee, a dual GN Missile Pack and beam cannon for Arios, and the GN Sword III for 00 Raiser. On the bridge, Sumeragi and the Meisters observe that there’s an A-LAWS fleet gathering at the point that Wang Liu Mei gave them. Both Saji and Soma are ready to participate in a battle, and Setsuna feels that they’re all fighting for the future. For Tieria, it’s to liberate mankind from the rule of the Innovators. For Allelujah, it’s so that existences such as himself and Soma don’t ever appear again in the world. For Lyle, it’s to overthrow the Federation government and defeat the Innovators. Given all this, Setsuna feels that they are changing because not changing means that they can’t face the future. With even Lasse rejoining the crew, they prepare to head towards the moon. Elsewhere in space, Marina and the children are with the Katharon fleet, and Setsuna is on her mind. The Katharon forces have gotten word of the A-LAWS fleet, and they’re coordinating on a tactical plan with the coup faction. Unbeknownst to everyone, Ribbons is with his army of clones, and he’s ready to see if they or Setsuna decide the fate of mankind. In addition, Graham, who is still at Lagrange 5, considers killing himself, but he hesitates after remembering what Setsuna said about fighting for the sake of living. As the Gundam Meisters prepare to launch, Setsuna runs into Feldt who gives him a flower that Linda had grown. After he takes it, Feldt wonders if Marina will be angry, but Setsuna declares that he doesn’t have such a relationship with her. The Gundam Meisters then launch one by one, each with something different on their mind. Tieria expresses his desire to get Veda back and asks Lockon to guide him, Soma tells Allelujah that he can call her Marie if he wants, Lyle is thinking about Anew, and Saji tells Setsuna that he wants to find the future. They soon run into the first wave of A-LAWS ships and mobile suits, and although they fare pretty well against this force, the A-LAWS ships head straight towards the Ptolemaios. Sumeragi has Setsuna use the Raiser Sword to take out the ships, but emerging from the wreckage is an anti-field that soon covers the entire area. This has the effect of weakening particle beams, and Arthur quickly takes advantage of the trap that he set by sending in his main force. The Gundams are quickly overwhelmed due to the reliance on particle beams, and the Ptolemaios comes under attack by missiles that can pierce its GN field. Right as things start to look really bad though, the Ptolemaios is saved by the arrival of the Katharon forces. Since they are not using particle weapons, countering fire would be much more easier. Sumeragi notices immediately that Katharon’s weapons indicate that they had forecasted the anti-field being there, and she responds by sending the Ptolemaios towards the enemy fleet. At around this same time, Arthur’s forces gets attacked by the coup d'état forces, lead by Kati who declares that the A-LAWS are not an armed force and will answer to the people. Furious, Goodman orders his men to fire on the units behind them. However, his ship can't fire at Kati's carrier as it is being shielded by a damaged cruiser. The 00 Raiser then emerges from the anti-field and fires the shot that destroys Arthur’s command ship. Meanwhile, watching the battle from his base, Ribbons comments on how mankind likes to fight. Walking in, Regene notes that it’s Ribbons who led them to this point, but Ribbons thinks that it should have been Regene’s wish as well. Ribbons reminds Regene that he’s superior to the others and should be called the Creator, and he’s able to know Regene’s ambitions through quantum brain waves. Realizing what this means, Regene pulls out a gun and shoots Ribbons in the head. As Ribbons lays bleeding on the ground, Regene declares that it is he himself who will lead mankind.